A Letter back and forward in Time
by zaz20
Summary: When Harry first sees Grimmauld Place in book five, a meeting is called. A Ron from the future wants them to read a book and they are all going to have to listen, Reading the book with the order, trio and a whole bunch of opinions and characters in one room. Cause for chaos, Maybe or maybe not


**Authors note:** you know I don't own any of this, otherwise I would be a millionaire etc by now

Now this was uploaded a while ago on a different account which is still my account but to protect my profile I am going to upload this story on a seperate profile.

This is unbetaed because I don't have a beta

In the event this does get lost/deleted etc you can contact me using the email address on my profile which I do advise you to at least fav so you can track me if this does get taken down

I will try to upload at least once a week, anyway enjoy

* * *

"Your mum" Harry exclaimed, gaping at the wiry frame of his godfather.

"Yep, dear old mother in all her glory." Sirius replied, a hint of annoyance and anger colouring his normal cheerful tone.

The doors behind Sirius opened and out came all the order, spilling from the doors, both Harry and Sirius moved to let them pass by.

But before the group of chatting order members could reach the door, a light stopped them. It appeared in the middle of the spacious hallway, blocking any path towards the exit. The light grew brighter and brighter, until all the hall and stairs were illuminated in the glow. It began to take on form, right before their eyes, seeming to gain mass and weight. It looked touchable now. Approachable, but no one dared approach it.

Wands were hesitantly drawn and pointed at the object; none wanted to curse the glow unsure of what it was. Maybe a source of good magic, maybe a source of evil. No one knew. The group of underage wizards and witches were pushed onto the stairs, as too were the twins, away from the unknown object. No one wanted them to get hurt yet again. Their safety was the utmost priority of the order.

Professor Albus Dumbledore stared at the light in fascination, he was privately sure that the object was a source of good magic and so he approached, regardless of the protests around him begging him to stay where he was.

The object was the size of a large man now, rectangular in shape, it pulsed in the air, as if breathing. Before suddenly a figure stepped through it.

Wands now pointed at the figure, all thought of hesitancy flew out the window. As the light grew dimmer it showed the figure clearer and clearer, before finally the light or object finally disappeared.

The figure was clearly a man and didn't even seem the slightest bit bothered at all the wands pointed at him.

His face was covered by a scarf, red and gold and his hair was covered by a black woolly hat. He was tall and gangly, but yet seemed quite grown into his height. Muscled arms could be seen beneath a black robe with blue trimmings, he wore black jeans beneath his robe.

The man knew he looked stupid but he didn't want anyone in the room to know who he was quite yet. He had sacrificed so much to get to this point, and he wasn't going to fail now, he could let them know who he was, just before he went maybe. The war had been hard and he had lost so much. He didn't want his past self to lose all those good people yet again. It would be far too much. Too much to go on with.

The man spoke in a soft voice to the people in the hall. "please do not be afraid, I will not hurt you. I only want to help. All I need for you to do is trust me. Trust a stranger with the future and the future will be all right."

"Future what are you on about? What future? Who are you?" the man's past self spoke out in a loud carrying voice across the hallway.

"You will see I promise. All I want is for you to read these books, in them you will find all the answers, everything you need and more" with that last word the man disappeared in a flash of gold and in his place, a box lay with a letter on top of it.

The box had a Hogwarts crest on the top of it. On each side of the box was a colour and a sign representing each of the four houses of Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore approached the box, less wary than the others in the room. In his opinion, the box posed no threat, even if it had been left by the man. The man had been in their presence only a matter of minutes, but in that time, he had been peaceful and had not even pulled his wand out even though it had been strapped upon a blue holster on his forearm.

"Albus, I wouldn't pick it up. It may have dark magic on it"

"just please leave it Dumbledore"

"it looks harmless"

"who was that man"

"I don't know, but he seemed alright" voices flew around the hallway and staircase, as many expressed their opinions of what had happened just now.

Severus Snape was convinced this was not all right, it all seemed too innocent, too good to be evil, but years under the service of the dark lord had taught him to never in the words of muggles 'judge a book by its cover'. He was wary like the rest of the inhabitants in the room but he kept his face composed, blank of any emotion, as his friend and mentor approached the box.

Dumbledore picked up the small box, supervised at how heavy it was in his frail hands. The letter lay innocently on top of the box, on it were simply the word 'to Ronald Weasley and the rest of the room.'

"Mr. Weasley, Ronald. Please come here" Dumbledore called out loudly, effectively silencing the noisy chatter in the hall and on the stairs. The young redheaded boy stared at the headmaster for a split second in shock before moving down the staircase towards him, past his friends and family who let him pass with no more than confused looks on their faces. The boy stood directly infront of Dumbledore confused, he spoke softly "yes sir"

"do you recognise this handwriting Ronald" Dumbledore passed him the envelope with his name on, he looked even more confused at this statement, but never the less did what the headmaster had asked of him.

During this exchange of the infamous letter, whispers had sprung up yet again. Everyone wondering why Ron of all people was being questioned by Dumbledore.

"what the hell is going on" one of the notorious Weasley twins was heard to say from his position on the stairs.

"no idea" the other replied "wonder what Dumbledore wants with Ron though, as if he could help anyway." They both laughed at that.

They had not bothered to lower their voices during this exchange and were thus getting glares from their mother and father and Rons two best friends.

The young boy infront of Albus had clearly heard them, his ears were bright red and his shoulders slumped. His face though was shocked as he looked at the handwriting in front of him, already having come to a conclusion about it the moment he saw it. He looked up at Dumbledores face, old and wise that it was and clearly stated.

"it is my handwriting sir" jaws dropped around the room as cogs turned in people's brains.

'That's not possible' were the words echoed most around the room along with 'what the hell' and 'are you joking'

Professor McGonagall rushed over by Albus and the Weasley boy to assess the situation and one glance at the letter told her everything she needed to know, it was clearly Ronald Weasleys handwriting on that envelope, clear as the light of day, after all she would know it, after grading his essays and tests for the past four years.

"dear Merlin" she exclaimed, utterly shocked out of her mind and she thought that these days there wasn't much that could shock her. Yet she found herself unable to do anything but gawp at the envelope.

"please read it aloud Mr Weasley" Dumbledore spoke softly, to the gangly boy. "And please no one interrupt him" for this he addressed the rest of the hall.

Ron hesitated for the slightest second before tearing the envelope open and beginning to speak.

"**Dear past me**

**It seems only yesterday that I stood in your shoes, but it's been a long hard journey since then. You are 15 now but I am 19 nearly 20. So much we have sacrificed to get to this point and so much we have lost. **

**People have died, been tortured and lost everything close to them, but still we have all managed to fight on and for that we have succeeded. **

**We have won the war, Voldemort is dead but it came at a long list of prices.**

**The box I have left you with contains 7 books but only one will appear at a time, you are to read every single book, a letter will appear from me at the start of each book detailing which book it is and which year it is.**

**These books will give you all the answers but the answers you make not like.**

**I will appear at the end of the books to answer any questions you have.**

**Ronald Weasley**

**P.S. NO FIGHTING. I know this may be hard but try not to kill each other, it really would be a mess for me to clean up and DO REMEMBER PEOPLE MAKE MISTAKES and each and every one of you will make a bad mistake in the course of these books, some will make more mistakes than others though."**

Ron looked up, his face a mask of shock. Horror clinging to his every being, what mistake could he have made? Surely he wouldn't abandon Harry and Hermione again.

"Well" Dumbledore spoke, looking around and seeing that no one else was going to speak "I think we should read these books then." He picked up the box, having discarded on the table to look at the letter, and opened it. Inside there was only one book, the cover was black only showing the golden words, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. "Well it appears we will be reading these books from Mr Potters point of view.

Harry could be heard mumbling at the back of the group, cursing his luck at such a misfortune.

They all moved into the dining room, sitting down chatting, clearly resigned to their fate of reading. But the truth was most were excited to read, excited that these books could tell them how to end the war. Excited that the truth of the famous trios exploits would finally be unveiled.

But in comparison to the rest of the room the trio weren't happy at all. Harry was cursing his luck at having his own personal thoughts read aloud.

Hermione was terrified about how much trouble they weren't going to get in for all the things they had done so far, the polyjuice potion, the three headed dog and that was only now, what about the future.

Ron was more worried about the future, he didn't want to see his families reaction if he did abandon Hermione and harry again.

With all those thoughts flying around their minds they resigned themselves to their fate and sat upon a conjured 3 piece suite, watching the headmaster of their school open the first book to the first page.

* * *

Review, alert, fave please


End file.
